While abrasive sheets such as sandpaper and emery paper are stiffly flexible and are often directly pressed against a surface to be smoothed or suitably abraded, it is more common practice to mount the paper to a holder which can more readily be manipulated, or which can be attached to an appliance that vibrates or orbits it on the surface.
This is far from a new concept and the art is replete with examples of useful holders for this purpose. One is entitled to be surprised to learn that there is still room for improvement.
It is clear that the prior art provides holders to which abrasive sheets can be attached. Any one of them, once the sheet is applied, can usefully be employed for the same purpose. The problem that remains is getting the sheet on the holder with least effort, least exposure to injury to the hand, and with sufficient retention to resist wrinkling of the sheet and relative in-plane movement between the sheet and the holder during vigorous operation.
It is an object of this invention to enable user to take a loose sheet of abrasive material, readily insert it into an opening at one end, and equally readily to insert the other end into an opposite-facing opening and lock both ends in place with the sheet brought tightly against the holder, stressed and ready for use.